Transformers Prime Welcome to Monster High The Story
by lagoonabluepj
Summary: Ok sorry i have been very busy with school i am a junior this year so i have to do a lot of work this year to graduate next year with my class so i am trying to update as fast as i can... When Miko is invited to go to Monster High and the boys and the bots try to get there and find her, will she find out that everything is not always what it screams!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Miko's Horrorable Day  
The sun shine beat down on the small town of Jasper, Nevada; Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack are driving thought the desert under the heat of the sun the day had just began its seems but it is already 11:30 its seems funny how time just flys by like that but anyway back at Memorial High there is another who is not have a good day like the autobots are; Miko, Bulkhead's human pal is having a horrorable day unlike Jack and Raf who are having awesome day. Miko walked into the cafe of school as she walks all the students turn there heads way from her while they whisper and start laughing. Miko grabs her lunch and goes to sit with at a table with others the girls look at her look away laugh stand up and walk away; Miko sits and pokes at her food not going to eat she just pushes it away at that moment Jack and Raf walk in and sit next to her. miko looks at them and says in a depeared tune with a sigh " hey guys'' Jack and Raf looks at her, Jack smiles while saying " whats with you today miko" Raf nods and says " yeah you are normally happy" as Miko goes to say something to the boys Vince the school bully walks over to the table and points at Miko and says " Hey everyone like its the schools very own one person freak show starring Miko the living freak show herself" everyone laughs at his joke even jack does Vince goes on saying and asks Miko " So are you a human, a freak of a nature, or worst a monster?" as that was happening and everyone was laughing Bulkhead and the bots were hearing what was taking place; with that last comment Vince made Miko cracked and she stood up and punched him in that face and slamed a lunch tray over his head and say " shut up" she runs out with tear in her eyes and goes into the girls room and hides for the rest of the school day. When the last bell rang at 2:30 made a run for it but was stopped by the school guidance counselor and she says " Miss Nakadai?" Miko was out the door but she turns around and says " yes ?" looks at her and says " Can we talk in my office tomorrow morning?" Miko looks at her and nods and says " yes see you then" nods and says " see you then Miko i am looking forward to it" she smiles and walks away. Miko runs out and gets in Bulkhead and the ride to the base was quite unlike normal we they get to the base miko gets out and walks passed the boys and grabs her Guitar and plays " Monster" by Skillet as the bots and the boys hear her play and sings Jack and Raf looks at each other and looks at each other Miko sings " It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me It wants my soul, It wants my heart No one can hear me scream Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me Stop this monster!" Jack looks at miko and say " what happened today" Miko snaps at him and say " you know you took part by laughing at me remembe Monster, a Freak a giant joke to the animals in that school i hate and i just want it to end" she screams and holds the sides of her head and Screams in tears " I am tired of being made fun of because i am not normal because i like monsters and the unbelieveable" Optimus and Arcee and Bulkhead and ultra magnus walk in and miko crys and says " I get made fun of for being myself i can not take anymore i am going to hurt myself or someone else" she looks down and says " I wish I would just die" . Jack and Raf 's eyes widen at Miko's words Bulkhead goes over to Miko and holds his hand to her but she does not except it Optimus looks at Arcee and says " you and Bumlebee take the boys for a drive we will talk with Miko" Acree Nods and takes jack and Bumblebee takes Raf. Miko watches them leave and says " I m boss bot just feeling low today it happenes sometimes to everyone" Optimus looks at Miko and say " all due respect miko i do not think it is right tfor one to wish themselfs dead when they have so much to live for" Miko looks up and Prime and say" Thanks Optimus" Miko looks at Bulk and smiles and looks down and say " Bulk can you take me home?" Bulk nods and say " sure" ...  
After that the childern when home for the day and the bots went back to the base, but in the halls of the High School Ms. Good takes off her head and Brushes her hair her nightmare horse named Nightmare has been waiting all day to go hame to Salem and Monster High where the students were more kind then here in Jasper other then been a headless horsewomen she lied about being a school guidance counselor she was actully Headless Headmistress Bloodgood the Headmistress of Monster High In Salem,Oregon and little do the normies know Miko will get a scream come true tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey Mansters and Ghouls so what did you think of chapter 1 since I am New at this please review how it was and i can future chapters and stories better. Thanks and good reading  
_

Chapter 2 - Sleepless Night + NIGHTMARES = Tywla To The Rescue

That night back at her host parent's house, Miko lay in her bed while she tosses and turns wide awake; she lays in the dark room hearing nothing but her own heart beat and breath. For two hours she laid like that until she closed her eyes and fell asleep as she slepted she had what start out as werid dream... She was walking in a cayon by herself with the sun beating down for over head at that moment tunderstorm clouds rolled in and light strikes all around her. Miko starts running and pouring rain starts coming down soon a wave of water rushes toward Miko and it swallows her whole, as she fights with the water swimming trying to get out she starts to black out but before she does she sees a girl who is about her age a bit shorter then her the girl has a aqua hair with purple and navay blue highlights with quick second look she noticed that girl had purple skin and what looked like tattoos on her arms and legs but then she blacked out in the dream. miko did not wake up from the nightmare it just went in to another dream but this one was different in this dream Miko woke up from the block out she was in a feild of wild flowers when she sat up she looks around and sees everything is calm then real life she woke up. Miko sat up out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water and then she headed back to her room. Once back in her room she lays back down and falls asleep and she starts to have a nightmare in this one she is a vampire running away from a angery mod of humans Jack and Raf are leading them; as she runs faster and faster and faster she passes the base while screams for Bulkhead but he did not hear her as she reaches the end of the road it comes to a cliff her eyes widen as she stops dead in her tracks and she turns around; the mod surrounds her and poke pitchforks and torches at her. At that moment Jack and Raf walk forward along with the same girl who saved her in her last nightmare, the girls gets in front of the boys and freezes everything but her and Miko the girl turns around and say in a whispy voice so calm and slow " Two nightmares in one night well tell me get started" in a matter of moments the girl made the nightmare change into a pleasant dream Miko looks at her and say " Who and What are you?" The strange girl looks at her and say " you will find out soon till then goodbye Miko" with that the girls dissappeared Miko thinks to herself " how did she know my name?" A hour after that her Alarm goes off and miko gets up and gets ready for school running back in her head the events that took place last night in her sleep and the words that girl had said " you will find out soon" Miko thinks to herself " what did she mean by that?" and she with that going thought her mind she goes out the door for school.

_ Ok so that chapter was short I know but there is a reason for that but i have know idea what the reason was. LOL :) Anyway please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Notes - Had fun writing this one had to think and remember from MH webisodes which there will be more of that coming up. Enjoy and scary  
reading ^VV^  
_

Chapter 3 - The Truth Comes Out  
Miko gets in Bulkhead and he drives while driving he trys to talk to Miko but Miko's mind is anywhere but with her right now. then Miko says  
"how are you this morning Bulk?" Bulkhead was confused at first he thought she said did not want to talk but now she does he just doesn't  
understand teenage humans specially Miko " Uh uh Fine miko how is your morning going?" Bulkhead said nervously Miko smiled and replied fine  
thanks for asking bulk" they pulled up to the school and Miko jumped out and ran to Jack and Raf to tell them about her crazy dreams/nightmares.  
Jack looked and said " wait me and Raf were going to what" Raf says" That girl sounds like a monster known as a boogey man" Miko looks at him and  
say " A boogey man don't they cause nightmares?" Raf looks at her and say" normally yes but i think this one eats them if what you are telling us  
because she turned the nightmare into dreams right?" Miko nods and says" yea.." Miko was interrupted by that first bell of the school day and they  
walk in the building. Miko was stopped by and she says " do you remember what we talked about yesterday you are still not of the hock for  
fighting with Vince and smashing his head in with a lunch tray" Miko looks down while saying " oh yeah that alright ill come with you  
lead the way" the counselor put her hand on the girls shoulder and they walk to her office. opened they door and Miko walked in and locked  
the door behind her so they can talk. Miko sat down and looked at and says " look I known I was royally wrong but we do not have to let my  
host parents know right?" Miko waited for to reply after 20 minutes of silence Miko stands up and says " I am going to g... cut her off "sit back down Miko i am not really a guidance counselor you see I am Headless Headmistress Bloodgood headmistress of MONSTER HIGH the perfect learning enviroment for teen children of legendary monsters" Miko's eyes widened she had heard of the high school that is monsters but she never thought she would be face to face with the school's headmistress herself Bloodgood continued " Miko you my be human but you have the proud of a monster so as i have been watching you i wanted to invite you to be yourself be unique be a monster at Monster High with the teenage childern of the worlds legendary Monsters. well what do you say?" Miko was so shocked with happy at the only words to come out of her mouth was " When do we leave for Salem?" Bloodgood smiles and says " Tonight 9 o'clock meet me here then" Miko nods and runs out of her office the day want by so fast it was already 2:30 and the last bell rang Miko ran out and climb in Bulkhead and was quite the whole ride to the base as they all got out Miko grabbed her guitar and other things she has at the base and puts it in her bookbag. Jack and the bots looks at Miko concerned Arcee comes straight out with it " Miko planning on going somewhere in a hurry?" Miko smiles and replys " no just bring my stuff home thats all" Jack looks at Miko and says " what got into you that clean up after yourself today?" Miko does not reply to that last comment that came out of Jack's mouth she was to happy to fight with him thing only tihng that was goning thought her head was she was going to be living all the

mean word, dirty and nasty comments plus all the teenage who mad fun of her for being different for not like what was normal like One Direction as  
to her favorite bulgarian shriek metal music and stuff like that. Jack and Raf sit on the couch playing video games on the tv when they hear "  
M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters yes we are Ay, Frankie's got me fallin' apart Uhh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart (heart) Clawdeen Wolf ya  
make me howl at the moon (howl) Lagoona you're the finest fish in this lagoon (Ah!) Cleo de Nile you so beguile Even though you act so vile And  
Deuce has stone cold style These are my boos, my skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you Don't you wanna be a Monster too?" Jack looks at  
Miko who put the show up on the big screen Ratchet and Bumblebee turn there heads the screen along with Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and  
Smokescreen and then they hear " I m Spectra Vondergeist and this is a Monster High historia werewolve and vampire high schools have been at  
each others toarts for a 1000 years it can be said that the war ended here at Monster High this is that story..." Smokescreen looks at the screen and  
says " what is this and what are vampires and werewolves?" BulkHead looks at Miko. Jack rolls is eyes and says " this is one of the many werid things  
Miko is in to like bulgarian shriek metal" Miko look Jack with dirty look and say" guys are you kidding monsters on earth equals vampires, gorgons,  
werewolves, ghosts, zombies mummies, both fresh water and sait water monsters, werecats stuff like that plus creatures Mad Science makes like  
frankenstein's monster, Jekyll and Hyde and robots yes i said robots deal with it" Raf hides behind Bumblebee while shaking like a leaf in fear of  
all the monsters Miko had just named. Jacks walks over to Raf and says to him " they are not really so its fine" then he shots Miko a dirty look. Miko  
laughs and says" your funny Jack but guess what if giant robots are real then monsters of the world must be to there for that is way i believe in the  
unknown unlike you " Bulkhead and Arcee break Jack and Miko up from fighting and everything calms down for now. Miko thinking to herself how  
she can no wait to get out of Jasper and make friends with people than again monsters that are going to understand her and except her the way she is  
and what makes her differnet


	4. Chapter 4

Notes - Ok this Chapter is going to go in a different direction so here it comes and oh the name comes from the TV special New Ghoul School so please enjoy the first Monster High chapter  
_

Chapter 4 - New Ghoul School  
While Miko was with the bots the rest of the day; Headless Headmistress Bloodgood went back to Monster High to tell the Student disinbodie about there new ghoul who will be starting monday. Draculaura, Frankie, and Clawdeen Wolf walk out of there Mad Science talking about the test they just finished Draculaura sighs " that test was totes hard" Clawdeen nods in agreee " tell me about it my fur is standing on end" Frankie who is the daughter of Frankenstein and his bride knows mad science very well rubs the back of her " yeah hard but i thought it was eas" Frankie said with a smiles on her face. The other two ghouls looked at Frankie with blank eye clawdeen looked at her sigh"" of course you thought it was easy now come on we have to get to the clawdauditorium Headless Headmistress Bloodgood has a announcement for the whole school" then the three ghoulfriends walked making there way to the clawdauditorium. As the students came in the ghouls found there sits next to there other friends Lagoona smiles and says " what do you lot think this is about" Deuce laughs and says" don't know don't care as long as we are missing class it is all good" Spectra flys in saying " my source tell me its going to be epic" then she lands next to Lagoona a moment later Bloodgood comes on the stage with nightmare and she grabs the mic and say " Students of Monster High as you already starting monday we will be opening our doors to some new students that will be joins some of you in the dorms here on campus" the crowd cheers Bloodgood goes on to say " but unlike the last group of you live in students there is one who is different there will be a normie with this group" talking starts amoung the students Bloodgood finishes say " now students show our new students around the school and help get to know the town, school and yourself clawdauditorium dismissed" all the ghouls look at each Bloodgood turns back and say " Fearleading Squad if you ghouls do not mind you will be the new student welcoming comittee" Cleo looked at the others the ghouls all understand what they have to and agree to it. Robeeca Venus and Rochelle are asked to come to the Headmistress's office Rochelle looks at the the other two ghouls and says" Qu'avons-nous fait? my friends?"" Robecca looks at her shaking her head " I do not know ut deary me! it really grinds my gears when i do not know what we did you be called down here" Venus smiles and thinks and says " maybe its to help congraduate use for our new eco warrior campaign" then she puts her hands in the air and says " It's not scary being green" Rochelle and Robecca look at her and say sarcasticly " yes that is it Venus" then the three ghoulfriends stand and wait for Bloodgood to speack to the " ghouls i called you down her today because you three are getting a now dormmate but the is a catch she is the normie" Venus, Rochelle and Robecca look at each other and smiles Venus then turns to Bloodgood and says " you can count on us to make her feel welcomed" Bloodgood stands and say " great she is coming tonight please make her feel welcomed" the trio nod and walk out then Rochelle looks at robecca and Venus and says "it is in the gargoyle code that we..." Venus smiles and says " i know" Robecca smiles and says " this is going to be the bee's knees" Rochelle smiles and Claps her " oui ce sera!"  
the trio then made there way back to the dorm room to stuff ready for the new roommate  
_

Translate english and french  
yes it will be! = oui ce sera!  
What have we done now = Qu'avons-nous fait?


End file.
